A Love Story
by Sacrificed Angel
Summary: Wendy felt alone as she saw the boy, her life, flirting with girls all the time so she finally stood up to it, but will it be too late for her to tell him? A song-fic one-shot about the young Wendy and Romeo inspired by Taylor Swift's Love Story.


**Hey i thought i would write this since i haven't seen many song-fic (which i adore) out there on the web for a while so i thought, why not make one? Here is one of Wendy and Romeo. Oh and a disclaimer since i don't own Fairy Tail-Raven**

* * *

Wendy just came in through the guild doors with Charle and saw Romeo flirting with some girls he found out at the other town he had been in for his latest five jobs. She sighed and went towards Mira at the bar. She was around sixteen now anyways and Romeo seventeen and this had been going on for four years. "Hey Mira-San, can i please sing a song?" Mira smirked as she heard the words come out of Wendy's mouth,"Oh, so you've finally found the courage to make your move, eh?"

She flushed a bit and turned but when she saw Romeo again, she hung her head down and her bangs hid her eyes and nodded. Mira smiled softly,"Wendy, love is harsh. Never forget, there is someone for you out in the world. I'll be back soon." Wendy looked up at Mira with sad eyes but a smiled was on her face,"Alright."

The lights had turned off and then a light was turned on at the stage and Mira smiled out at the guild,"Everyone, I know someone who would like to sing a song. Please applaud for Wendy Marvell!" Romeo coughed a bit before applauding with the rest. Wendy had come up on stage waving and looking a little nervous, but had a lot of confidence in her eyes, just waiting to be released.

"Hi minna, this is a song i'd like to sing for a special someone out there which i have kind of had a crush on but i couldn't say anything and i think it is a bit too late to say anything, but i am going to give it a shot. Hope you enjoy this song I've written with Mira, Lisanna, Lucy, Cana, and the rest of the girls." Mira started to play a guitar while Lucy played a piano.

"We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes as the flashback starts  
I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air"

Wendy started to remember when she had met Romeo again after the Tenrou incident. She was devastated when she and the rest had found out they had lost seven years of their lives but was happy on the inside when she had found that she and Romeo were the same age. It was summer then at that time.

"See the lights, the party, the ball gowns  
See you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello  
Little did I know..."

She really didn't know that this would happen, or that she would have fallen in love with the childish boy who had looked up to Natsu, the crazy fire breathing dragon, or the fire dragon slayer who was a man-boy. She could laugh at that. Little did she know this though...

"That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,  
And my daddy said," stay away from Juliet!"  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you," Please don't go"  
And I said...

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all that's left to do run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby just say 'yes'"

She really didn't know this would happen but she wanted to go far away and be alone with Romeo, change their names and be in a peaceful area and have a life without those fan girls that go around him and flirt whenever they got the chance. One time a girl tried to straddle him! -_-

"So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while  
Oh, oh"

They used to sneak around and have Romeo disguised as someone else and hang while having fun at the same time, but never a date. She never had the courage to ask for him to go on one with her. She could laugh at herself and the memories they had shared which Romeo seems to have inconveniently forget somehow.

"'cause you were Romeo-I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said," stay away from Juliet"  
I was begging you," please don't go"  
And I said...

Romeo, take me somewhere we could be alone  
I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story, baby just say 'yes'

Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story, baby just say 'yes'

Oh, oh"

Oh how much she wished for her young self to have asked him on a date or to tell him to stop when he had first started to flirt and bring girls over. Those things make her want to scream and yell at herself for being so dumb.

"I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts town  
And I said...

Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never came  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think"

It was true. She was sick tired of waiting for him to come around so she and the rest had made an ending for the poor 'Juliet'. An ending that she would like to have in life. She smiled at the ending in her mind but in the real world, she couldn't handle anymore and smiled a bit.

"He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...  
Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad-go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story, baby just say 'yes'

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

'cause we were both young when I first saw you"

Wendy bowed down to the Fairy Tail Guild as they cheered and some smirked at her and Romeo. Romeo blushed a bit and smiled at Wendy as she seemingly floated down from the stage, at least in his eyes she did. Wendy looked over at Romeo and blushed as she saw him gazing at her. What she didn't know was that Romeo thought he would get totally rejected and friend-zoned so he tried to get his mind off her and take a job. Girls started hitting on him so he started to flirt and stuff. He still liked Wendy so much that-. No, he knew that he was so in love with her and fallen in that much that he couldn't get out of it.

Romeo sighed and fell down on his chair as girls started to talk bad about Wendy and got out of hand by one of them saying that she was a stuck up bitch, a slut,a whore, a prostitute wanting Romeo for herself and to-. No, that was the last straw. Especially all the girls agreeing to what she was saying.

Romeo stood up from his chair in a quick manner and it fell to the floor as he quickly walked to the brunette who had said that. In two steps, he got to her and grabbed her up by grabbing her shirt and pulling her up to his face. His eyes were hidden by his bangs but when he looked up, his eyes were laced in anger,"You don't _ever_ talk about any of my guild mates, especially Wendy like that in our guild-. No, in front of me _ever_ again. Do you hear me?"

The girl whimpered and nodded, shaking clearly for the scare he was giving her and the girls. "Get out of here. Whoever talks like that about some one they don't even know and are judging them by just what they had done which hadn't proved their character... _that_ is what i call scum."

She nodded as she was dropped from his grasp and ran out the guild. He sighed as he looked at the guild members who had stared at him, surprised that he had done such a thing but then started cheering, yelling things like,"Finally you got rid of those girls!" and "Those girls were worse than Juvia in stalker mode dude!"

He sighed and walked back home. When he was at the park, he groaned and sat down on the park bench, trying to clear his mind. "Romeo, Romeo!" He looked up to see that it was Wendy calling for him. He blushed and turned away,"Oh, um hi... Wendy I d-." He got cut off by a kiss to the cheek. Romeo turned to see a blushing Wendy looking at the ground, fidgeting in a nervous way. "A-arigato for standing up for me at the guild to those girls Romeo. I really really appreciate it."

Romeo turned away, blushing harder at the cute Wendy and pouted,"That was the right thing to do so I did it." Wendy giggled,"Even though you're a flirt, you're still that childish Romeo inside aren't you?" Romeo flushed even more and stomped his foot,"I so am not!"

Wendy rolled her eyes and giggled once more,"Sure you aren't." They both laughed and there was an awkward silence. "Hey, um Romeo." 'Hnn' was her only response. "What is your answer? Do you like me?" Romeo looked away and played a bit with his thumbs. "I-I actually don't like you." Wendy's face dropped instantly but Romeo had taken her chin to make him look at her,"I don't like you Wendy, I actually am in love with you. I couldn't say anything because i was afraid of rejection. I didn't want to ruin our relationship, but i guess it made it worse."

He bitterly chuckled,"I hate myself for it. You know-." His eyes widened as her lips had pressed on his. After a few moments, Romeo started to kiss back. The kiss was sweet, tender, and soft, but somehow had all that emotion that they had been holding back in it. When they had let go(which was in two minutes)Wendy shook her head at him,"Romeo you baka. You know how long i had been waiting?" Romeo looked at the sky like he was thinking for a moment and looked at her smiling,"Looks like i've let you wait for me too long Juliet." She blushed at the name when he had called her Juliet, but blushed even more as Romeo had leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

**What do you guys think? I'm tired so I'm going to sleep. A chapter for both my other stories is coming out tomorrow. Hope you enjoy! -Raven**


End file.
